The Sun Will Always Rise Again
by xMeaninglessWordsx
Summary: ForestClan, SunClan, MoorClan and SwampClan are born. Seasons pass, and 3 kits arrive in ForestClan. Are all of the things StarClan is saying about them true? What will happen when the world they know falls apart beneath their feet? Will they fulfill once empty words? Please R&R!
1. Three New Lives

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please no flames-but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors, its characters, plot, etc. in no way belong to me. They belong to Erin Hunter.**

Chapter 1- New World

The sun was rising in ForestClan. New kits had been born yesterday, and were sleeping peacefully at their mother's side. These new kits were only tiny bundles of fur. One was tortoiseshell and white, another pale ginger, and another pale brown. Their mother was a brown tabby with deep blue eyes. Her name was Brightpool. She was awake now, watching with softened eyes as her kits stirred and mewed. Then, their father padded in. "Brightpool." he meowed warmly. "It's time to name our kits."

**A/N: I know it's short. Chapters from here on will definitely be longer, but I need your help! Please submit OCs via review! I need one leader, one deputy, warriors, (I'll take about 10) a medicine cat, some elders, (3 max) and 2 queens! R&R please! XD**


	2. Early in the Day

**A/N: I'm back again! I'd like at least 2 reviews before I update please! :)**

Chapter 2- Early in the Day

Brightpool tilted her head, examining her kits. Fallenblaze-their father, watched them as well. "Have any ideas?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, as if on cue, all three kits woke almost at the same time. The little ginger she-cat opened her eyes. They were bright green. Her beautiful pelt contrasted greatly with them. "This one's Gingerkit." Brightpool decided. Fallenblaze purred in agreement.

The tiny tortoiseshell opened her eyes too, stretching her snow white paws. Her eyes were the same shade of green. "Leafkit?" Fallenblaze suggested. Brightpool nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect." she said.

The last one, a little brown tabby, opened her eyes last and crawled a few mouse lengths away from her sisters. Her stubby paws didn't do her much good now, however. Sky blue orbs looked around in awe.

"Skykit." Brightpool meowed decisively. "I think that'll do just fine." Fallenblaze said warmly, sitting down to watch.

The once dim queen's den brightened as dappled sunlight danced across the floor. Trees rustled overhead, a breeze blowing gently. The kits began to try and stand, making clumsy bounds and tilting to one side before losing their balance. They squealed and 'oofed' as they explored their nest. Brightpool smiled in delight. 'My beautiful kits.' she thought, chuckling as she guided one back to the others with her tail.

**For anyone who'd like to submit (an) OC(s,) please include the following:**

**Name, gender, appearance, Clan, personality, and their history. Family and age optional. Anyone can submit an OC, but please only 2 per person. Thanks!**


	3. Whisper in the Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or anything having to do with it!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed! **

Chapter 3- Whisper in the Stars

*StarClan*

Two misty figures were huddled under a tree, facing each other. They were silent for a moment before one spoke. "There is going to be a storm." she rasped.

"Yellowfang, we have to help them." another protested.

"They can't be helped. Only heartbreak lies in wait for them, Spottedleaf. They must learn to deal with it."

"They're just kits!"

"The storm won't arrive right away. But when it does, one will join us." Yellowfang said quietly.

Spottedleaf's gaze averted from the ground and up to the old ThunderClan medicine cat. Her eyes betrayed a look of horror, sadness. Yellowfang only nodded slowly. "Come." she meowed after a moment. She stood and left, Spottedleaf reluctantly following.

*ForestClan*

"Gingerkit, wait!" Skykit yelped, bounding after her sister. Leafkit was hiding, waiting to ambush Skykit. She smiled and leapt out at her, fur fluffed out. She squeaked.

Skykit's eyes grew wide and she froze before breaking out into laughter. Leafkit laughed as well before leaning in. "C'mon, let's go get Gingerkit and sneak into the warriors den."

Skykit's smile faded. "But mama says we can't leave the clearing."

Leafkit shrugged. "Just a peak inside." she coaxed her.

Skykit sighed. "Ok. Gingerkit!" she mewed.

Gingerkit came trotting over, a twig in her mouth. "Yeah?" she asked, voice muffled.

"We're going inside the warriors den." Leafkit explained.

Gingerkit dropped the stick immediately and nodded. "I know where it is, c'mon."

She began to lead the way, sisters in tow. She stopped at the entrance. The kits stuck close to the wall, being as discreet as possible. Gingerkit, the bravest, quickly looked inside. "It's mostly empty." she whispered as she faced her littermates.

Skykit nodded. "Mostly. Who _is_ in there?"

Gingerkit looked inside again. "Fallenblaze...and some other warrior."

Without warning, Leafkit began padding inside.

"Leafkit, no!" Gingerkit whisper-shouted, even though she was grinning.

"Hey dad." Leafkit purred.

Fallenblaze let out a surprised smile. "Hello, Leafkit. Are you allowed to be in the warriors den?"

Leafkit's smile disappeared. "Well, n-no, but.." she stammered. She felt her ears get hot.

Fallenblaze chuckled. "It's alright. Here, come meet Vixenheart." he said, gesturing with a jerk of his head towards the warrior.

Vixenheart stood. "Kits." she meowed, smiling tiredly. Skykit and Gingerkit warily padded in.

"H-hi, Vixenheart." Skykit mewed.

"What are their names?"

Fallenblaze nodded his head towards each one as he replied; "Skykit, Leafkit, and Gingerkit."

Vixenheart nodded and sighed. "Well, I gotta go on patrol, see you later. Nice meeting you all." she mewed, smiling again before padding out.

"Dad, will I be a warrior like that one day?" Gingerkit asked, eyes gleaming excitedly.

"What's patrol like?" Skykit piped up.

"How long until we're apprentices?" Leafkit inquired.

Fallenblaze purred and curled his tail around his kits, leading them out. "Yes, exciting the first few times, and in 6 moons."

Leafkit groaned. "That long?"

"Yes." Fallenblaze answered. "Now go play in the clearing, you can meet everyone later, ok? I'll take you on a tour."

All kits smiled and nodded enthusiastically and bounded off again, tackling each other and laughing. "Look, I'm Vixenheart!" Skykit squealed as they skidded to a stop in the clearing.

"I'm the SunClan leader! Grahhh!" Leafkit laughed, falling on top of her sister.

"Have no fear, I, Fallenblaze is here!" Gingerkit said in as deep a voice as she could muster before going to try and drag Leafkit away by the scruff. "Ahh, help! I am vanquished!" Leafkit panted, out of breath from laughing so hard.

Vixenheart chuckled from the camp entrance before turning tail and following her patrol.

Brightpool was sitting outside the queen's den and shook her head, smiling. "Don't hurt each other." she purred.

After a few seconds of watching them tumble around, she padded out. "Grahhh, I'm a fox! Catch me!" she meowed. She started to slowly trot in circles around them, giggling warmly at their failed attempts to catch her tail between their paws.

*Later...*

By now it was sunhigh, and all three kits were curled up at their mother's belly, exhausted. Brightpool was sleeping too, her breathing even and deep.

**A/N: Before I really get this story rolling I'm gonna need some more reviews! C'mon guys! :)**


	4. Allegiances Thus Far

**A/N: Here are the allegiances so far...**

**ForestClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens: Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat mother of Fallenblaze's kits) Gingerkit, Leafkit, and Skykit

Elders:

**SwampClan:**

Leader: 

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits)

Deerkit and Foxkit

Elders:

**MoorClan: **

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**SunClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**A/N: I have to have someone train the three ForestClan kits! ;) Personal recognition goes to anyone who reviews in thanks like ****Hot in Psychotic,**** thank you for submitting a character. If you want to see yours in this story, please just review or PM me. Thanks! **

"Do it, do it!" the three little kits chanted.


	5. Updated Allegiances

**A/N: Here are the allegiances so far...I'll be adding some on my own so this goes a little faster. I'm sorry if when you get to this chapter a spot you may have wanted was taken! **

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Moonstar (light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens: Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat mother of Fallenblaze's kits) Gingerkit, Leafkit, and Skykit

Elders:

**SwampClan:**

Leader: 

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits)

Deerkit and Foxkit

Elders:

**MoorClan: **

Leader:

Deputy: Brambleheart (pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Rabbitclaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Cedarwing (old ruddy colored she-cat)

**SunClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Whiteflame (white tom with amber eyes)*

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (pale tabby tom, Whiteflame's apprentice)

Queens:

Elders:

**A/N: I have to have someone train the three ForestClan kits! ;) Personal recognition goes to anyone who reviews in thanks like ****Hot in Psychotic and Moonflame1803, **** thank you for submitting a character. If you want to see yours in this story, please just review or PM me. Thanks! **

"Hurry! You wanna see this story you gotta add some peeps!" Skykit huffed adorably.


	6. Further Updated Allegiances

**A/N: Here are the allegiances so far...I'll be adding some on my own so this goes a little faster. I'm sorry if when you get to this chapter a spot you may have wanted was taken! **

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Moonstar (light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mintpetal (silver tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens: Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat mother of Fallenblaze's kits) Gingerkit, Leafkit, and Skykit

Elders:

Adderseye (brown tom with missing eye, moved to elder's den after injury)

Ripplestream (oldest she-cat in the Clan. Scruffy silver tabby)

**SwampClan:**

Leader: Wildstar (calico tom with a hole in one ear)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Hazelspots (white she-cat with black paws and barely visible bump on her head)

Warriors:

Rootclaw (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits Deerkit and Foxkit)

Mistyfern (former kittypet. Birman cat-expecting Rootclaw's kits)

Elders:

**MoorClan: **

Leader:

Deputy: Brambleheart (pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Sparrowheart (brown-black tom)

Rabbitclaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Cedarwing (old ruddy colored she-cat)

**SunClan:**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Whiteflame (white tom with amber eyes)*

Shadefeather (Balinese cat with green eyes)

Birchfoot (mud colored tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (pale tabby tom, Whiteflame's apprentice)

Queens:

Berrytail (black with gray paws. Mother of Birchfoot's kits, Rosekit and Finchkit)

Elders:

**A/N: Thanks to PokemonThatEatsCats2 for the new characters! As you can see, we still have a lot of stuff open, please review guys! :D**


	7. Last Allegiances

******A/N: Right now I really need a few more ForestClan warriors, no more apprentices for that Clan please, elders for SunClan, elders and queens for MoorClan, a queen or two for MoorClan, a few more apprentices for SwampClan, and more SunClan warriors! Of course none of this is mandatory, just saying. Thanks! :)**

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Moonstar (light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mintpetal (silver tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Flintheart (ginger tom with green eyes)

Foxpond (dark tabby tom with green eyes)

Leopardstorm (creamy furred she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Applepaw (silver she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Flintheart's apprentice)

Birdpaw (white she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Leopardstorm's apprentice)

Ravenpaw (black she-car with blue eyes, Foxpond's apprentice)

Ivypaw (Ravenpaw's sister, grey and black she-cat, Vixenheart's apprentice)

Queens: Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat mother of Fallenblaze's kits) Gingerkit, Leafkit, and Skykit

Whitecloud (white tabby she-cat with amber eyes-expecting)

Cherryfur (adoptive mother of Carrotkit, white queen with amber eyes)

Hollystream (Cherryfur's sister, dark tabby with amber eyes)

Elders:

Adderseye (brown tom with missing eye, moved to elder's den after injury)

Ripplestream (oldest she-cat in the Clan. Scruffy silver tabby)

**SwampClan:**

Leader: Wildstar (calico tom with a hole in one ear)

Deputy: Frozenpond (silver tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes)

Medicine Cat: Hazelspots (white she-cat with black paws and barely visible bump on her head)

Warriors:

Rootclaw (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Eaglefoot (black tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Waterpaw (white tom with yellow eyes, Rootclaw's apprentice)

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits Deerkit and Foxkit)

Mistyfern (former kittypet. Birman cat-expecting Rootclaw's kits)

Elders:

**MoorClan: **

Leader:

Deputy: Brambleheart (pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Featherdrop (gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors:

Sparrowheart (brown-black tom)

Rabbitclaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Nightfur (black she-cat with bright hazel eyes)

Blackwinter (Nightfur's brother, black tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Creekpaw (dark tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, Rabbitclaw's apprentice)

Quickpaw (white tom with hazel eyes, Nightfur's apprentice)

Queens:

Elders:

Cedarwing (old ruddy colored she-cat)

**SunClan:**

Leader: Waterstar (black she-cat with deep blue eyes and blue-grey splotches)

Deputy: Darkblaze (fluffy dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Icefeather (long haired white she-cat with gray-blue specks on tail)

Warriors:

Whiteflame (white tom with amber eyes)*

Shadefeather (Balinese cat with green eyes)

Birchfoot (mud colored tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (pale tabby tom, Whiteflame's apprentice)

Queens:

Berrytail (black with gray paws. Mother of Birchfoot's kits, Rosekit and Finchkit)

Elders:

**A/N: Thank you Guest, Redfire, Willowsong of ThunderClan, Waterclaw12, Bronzemist, and PokemonThatEatsCats2 (again XD) ****Since I have quite a few more characters now, I'll probably begin the actual story next chapter, but I will still take OCs! **


	8. The Present is a Gift

******A/N: Right now I really need a few more ForestClan warriors, no more apprentices for that Clan please, elders for SunClan, elders and queens for MoorClan, a queen or two for MoorClan, a few more apprentices for SwampClan, and more SunClan warriors! Of course none of this is mandatory, just saying. Thanks! :)**

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Moonstar (light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mintpetal (silver tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Flintheart (ginger tom with green eyes)

Foxpond (dark tabby tom with green eyes)

Leopardstorm (creamy furred she-cat with blue eyes)

Spiritsky (silver she cat-with unusual silver purple tinged eyes)

Apprentices:

Applepaw (silver she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Flintheart's apprentice)

Birdpaw (white she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Leopardstorm's apprentice)

Ravenpaw (black she-cat with blue eyes, Foxpond's apprentice)

Ivypaw (Ravenpaw's sister, grey and black she-cat, Vixenheart's apprentice)

Queens: Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat mother of Fallenblaze's kits) Gingerkit, Leafkit, and Skykit

Whitecloud (white tabby she-cat with amber eyes-expecting)

Cherryfur (adoptive mother of Carrotkit, white queen with amber eyes)

Hollystream (Cherryfur's sister, dark tabby with amber eyes)

Elders:

Adderseye (brown tom with missing eye, moved to elder's den after injury)

Ripplestream (oldest she-cat in the Clan. Scruffy silver tabby)

**SwampClan:**

Leader: Wildstar (calico tom with a hole in one ear)

Deputy: Frozenpond (silver tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes)

Medicine Cat: Hazelspots (white she-cat with black paws and barely visible bump on her head)

Warriors:

Rootclaw (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Eaglefoot (black tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Waterpaw (white tom with yellow eyes, Rootclaw's apprentice)

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits Deerkit and Foxkit)

Mistyfern (former kittypet. Birman cat-expecting Rootclaw's kits)

Elders:

**MoorClan: **

Leader:

Deputy: Brambleheart (pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Featherdrop (gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors:

Sparrowheart (brown-black tom)

Rabbitclaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Nightfur (black she-cat with bright hazel eyes)

Blackwinter (Nightfur's brother, black tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Creekpaw (dark tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, Rabbitclaw's apprentice)

Quickpaw (white tom with hazel eyes, Nightfur's apprentice)

Queens:

Elders:

Cedarwing (old ruddy colored she-cat)

**SunClan:**

Leader: Waterstar (black she-cat with deep blue eyes and blue-grey splotches)

Deputy: Darkblaze (fluffy dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Icefeather (long haired white she-cat with gray-blue specks on tail)

Warriors:

Whiteflame (white tom with amber eyes)

Shadefeather (Balinese cat with green eyes)

Birchfoot (mud colored tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (pale tabby tom, Whiteflame's apprentice)

Queens:

Berrytail (black with gray paws. Mother of Birchfoot's kits, Rosekit and Finchkit)

Elders:

**Chapter 8- The Present is a Gift**

"Ok kits, time for that tour I promised you." Fallenblaze meowed one early morning, poking his head in the queen's den. Brightpool was still sound asleep, but the kits heard and immediately woke, looking up. Quietly but quickly, they stepped over their mother and tiptoed over to their father, who led them out.

"Everyone's just starting to get up." Fallenblaze explained, looking around. They headed to the leader's den first.

Fallenblaze, being a senior warrior and highly respected, meowed; "Moonstar, would you like to meet the newest members of the Clan?"

A light gray she-cat poked her head out, blue eyes glimmering. "Of course." She stepped out fully and smiled warmly at the kits.

'Whoa. This is Moonstar. She's the _leader!_' Leafkit thought, astonished and honored._  
_

"Hello." Moonstar mewed.

"This is Skykit, Leafkit, and Gingerkit." Fallenblaze elaborated, gesturing to each kit.

Moonstar dipped her head slightly. "Pleasure to meet you all. I sense noble hearts in you, like your parents, you'll make lovely additions to the Clan."

The kits, with wide eyes, dipped their heads. "Thank you." Gingerkit mewed. Then, a silver tabby she-cat stepped up on the Tall Rock, surveying her Clan.

"That's Mintpetal. She's the deputy." Fallenblaze told his kits. They nodded in unison as their father led them to the warriors den. "You've met Vixenheart." he muttered to himself, then looked up at all the warriors, who were stretching and waking up. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my kits. This is Leafkit, Gingerkit, and Skykit." he meowed.

Everyone smiled tiredly, but kindly, and nodded. As they padded out for the dawn patrol or just to get some sun and wake up a bit, Fallenblaze introduced them one sidedly. "That's Flintheart, Spiritsky, Foxpond, and Leopardstorm." Again the kits nodded.

"Moving on." he said. The next stop-the apprentices den.

"We'll be there soon." Leafkit whispered to her siblings on the way. Fallenblaze padded in, kits following.

"Apprentices, shame on you. You should be up training and patrolling by now." Fallenblaze teased, his tone mocking disappointment.

"Sorry Fallenblaze." they apologized, hanging their heads and grinning.

"Kits, this is Applepaw, Birdpaw, Ravenpaw, and Ivypaw. Guys, this is Leafkit,"

The little tortoiseshell dipped her head. "Skykit," the pale gray almost white she-kit smiled and nodded to them. "and Gingerkit."

Gingerkit smiled, tail waving.

"Ok, onto the medicine den. Thanks guys." Fallenblaze said as he turned tail and headed out.

When they neared the den, an array of odors hit their nose. Some subtle, some sweet, but most sour and pungent. "Good morning, Fawnfur." Fallenblaze greeted the medicine cat.

Fawnfur turned from sorting tansy and smiled. "Hello." she mewed. The brown ticked tabby brushed her paws off by sort of pressing them into the dusty floor. Leafkit tilted her head. 'That's kinda cool.' she thought.

Fallenblaze had just finished introducing them. Fawnfur smiled. "What lovely kits. They'll be wonderful for ForestClan I'm sure."

Fallenblaze smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He dipped his head and exited, heading to the elders den. "I save the best for last." he meowed, grinning.

All three kits looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Oh c'mon, you'll like Ripplestream and Adderseye." he chuckled.

They entered, and both elders turned their heads. "Kits?" Ripplestream asked. She was the oldest she-cat in the Clan, and a bit...grumpy.

"Yes. My kits." Fallenblaze answered.

Ripolestream sniffed, "How long til they're apprentices?"

"Three or four moons."

Ripplestream nodded. He introduced them and Adderseye purred. "I'm sure they'll be great."

Leafkit liked him right away. She'd be sure to do an extra good job when cleaning his nest. As least he didn't have thorns on his tongue like Ripplestream! 'But still, she's an elder. She needs our help. I won't do a fox dung job because she can be a bit snappy. She has every right to he.' Leafkit thought.

"That's everyone, as promised." Fallenblaze sighed, feeling tired. He smiled as he watched his kits bound back to the queens den. He knew they'd tell Brightpool all about their discoveries.

The next day, Skykit, Leafkit, and Gingerkit all bounded into the clearing after Brightpool said it was ok to get out and play, laughing. "They're almost too big for the den." Whitecloud purred, sitting down beside the queen. Her belly was swollen with kits.

Brightpool nodded. At three moons, they had grown a lot. Thank StarClan they were the only kits in the den for now, they would've crushed any younger then them. "They have a lot of energy." she chuckled in agreement.

"I wonder who my mentor will be." Gingerkit meowed, batting the moss ball to Skykit. "Me too. I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Leafkit agreed, green eyes shining.

"But apprentices have to clean out the elder's den!" Skykit moaned.

Gingerkit shrugged, leaping into the air to catch the ball, which was starting to fall apart from being cat-handled. "Dont worry. Once Whitecloud's kits are born and become apprentices, we won't have to do it as much." she said haugtily.

Leafkit laughed and caught the ball between her paws, rolling it to Skykit. "They won't become apprenticed right away, mouse brain! We may be warriors when they're in their second moon of being apprentices. So we'll just have or suck it up and deal with it." she meowed.

Gingerkit sighed and flopped onto her side dramatically. "That's it, I'm done. My life is over."

Skykit giggled. "Oh please. I heard they tell really great stories about battles when you replace their bedding. It might be worth it."

Gingerkit mock laughed. "Oh yeah? I heard Ripplestream hates apprentices!" She sat up and faced her sisters, who had given up on what was now scraps of scraggly moss.

Leafkit audibly winced. "Yeah, sorry Skykit. Gonna have to give this one to Gingerkit. Remember that time we snuck in the elder's den? It only happened once for a reason. She nearly bit Gingerkit's nose off!"

Skykit nodded, and Gingerkit mocked an astonished expression before pouting. "I'm offended. She did _not _almost bite my nose off!"

Skykit scoffed, padding up to her sister. "Then what's that?" she asked, gesturing with a paw to her nose.

Gingerkit went crosseyed trying to see it. "What, what?" she seemed horrified.

Skykit bat her sister on the nose and leapt away, laughing. With a malicious smile, Gingekit chased after her. "Leafkit c'mon!" she squealed. Leafkit happily joined them in the little battle, laughing and being dramatic.

By sunhigh they were exhausted, but tried not to show it. Their favorite part of the day was still to come. They padded back to their mother, smiling. Brightpool purred and licked them each between the ears. "Follow me." she mewed.

She led them back in the queen's den, where a freshly caught mouse awaited. Not only that, but it sat at Fallenblaze's paws. "Dad!" all three kits exclaimed, trotting over to him. They tried to climb on him and stand on his paws or catch his tail.

"You're getting too big for that now." he chuckled as Skykit slid off his back.

The kits devoured the mouse quickly and listened to Fallenblaze tell a story of how he caught the mouse. It was full of flourish and excitement and the kits loved it and clung to every word. "Quite an adventure it sounds like." Brightpool meowed warmly, nudging her mate's shoulder. Fallenblaze nodded, purring.

**A/N: Thank you Guest, Redfire, Willowsong of ThunderClan, Wanderstar, Waterclaw12, Bronzemist, and PokemonThatEatsCats2! (again XD) I'm still taking OCs, and if you could we need some more toms (preferably warriors, we have a lot of apprentices) in ForestClan! Thanks! :)****  
**


	9. Too Young

**A/N: Thank you _so _much to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed, including Stormy Skyz, GamerTheKitten,Wanderstar, and DarkWolfScourge. (Guest) for your kind words. It really means a lot. :) Special thanks to PokemonThatEatCats2 for all of your continued support! **

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Moonstar (light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mintpetal (silver tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Flintheart (ginger tom with green eyes)

Skyflame (flame colored tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Foxpond (dark tabby tom with green eyes)

Leopardstorm (creamy furred she-cat with blue eyes)

Hawkfrost (handsome ruddy tabby tom with tawny markings and blue eyes)

Ivysplash (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes)

Spiritsky (silver she cat-with unusual silver purple tinged eyes)

Apprentices:

Applepaw (silver she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Flintheart's apprentice)

Birdpaw (white she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Leopardstorm's apprentice)

Bladepaw (grey tom with black paws and tail tip with dark brown eyes. Spiritsky's apprentice)

Ravenpaw (black she-cat with blue eyes, Foxpond's apprentice)

Ivypaw (Ravenpaw's sister, grey and black she-cat, Vixenheart's apprentice)

Queens: Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat mother of Fallenblaze's kits) Gingerkit, Leafkit, and Skykit

Whitecloud (white tabby she-cat with amber eyes-expecting)

Cherryfur (adoptive mother of Carrotkit, white queen with amber eyes)

Hollystream (Cherryfur's sister, dark tabby with amber eyes)

Elders:

Adderseye (brown tom with missing eye, moved to elder's den after injury)

Sweetflower (cream she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip)

Calmheart (brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes)

Togerstripe (black tabby tom)

Fallowfrost (brown and black Bengal tabby she-cat)

Ripplestream (oldest she-cat in the Clan. Scruffy silver tabby)

**SwampClan:**

Leader: Wildstar (calico tom with a hole in one ear)

Deputy: Frozenpond (silver tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes)

Medicine Cat: Hazelspots (white she-cat with black paws and barely visible bump on her head)

Apprentice: Soothpaw (light grey she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Warriors:

Rootclaw (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Marshpelt (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Heronwing's mate)

Blossomfoot (tortoiseshell she-cat with one white paw)

Brightfang (white she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes)

Heronwing (grey tabby she-cat)

Shadowclaw (smoky black tom)

Eaglefoot (black tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Waterpaw (white tom with yellow eyes, Rootclaw's apprentice)

Flowerpaw (pale brown she-cat with green eyes. Blossomfoot's apprentice)

Fishpaw (pale grey tom with amber eyes. Shadowclaw's apprentice)

Marshpaw (dark brown tabby tom. Eaglefoot's apprentice)

Berrypaw (small blue grey she-cat. Brightfang's apprentice)

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits Deerkit and Foxkit)

Mistyfern (former kittypet. Birman cat-expecting Rootclaw's kits)

Elders:

Frogclaw (skinny brown tabby she-cat with scarred muzzle)

Leafstorm (Ginger and white she-cat)

Trouttail (old dark grey tom)

Mossfang (grey tom with green eyes)

Yellowflame (skinny ginger she-cat with cream colored markings)

Pebblespots (once powerful brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**MoorClan: **

Leader: Breezestar (lithe grey tom with white paws)

Deputy: Brambleheart (pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Featherdrop (gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors:

Sparrowheart (brown-black tom)

Rabbitclaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Nightfur (black she-cat with bright hazel eyes)

Blackwinter (Nightfur's brother, black tom with amber eyes)

Quickstorm (pale grey tom with blue eyes)

Grasstail (light brown tom with green eyes)

Cloudpelt (grey and white she-cat)

Gorsepetal (golden tabby she-cat with long tail)

Apprentices:

Creekpaw (dark tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, Rabbitclaw's apprentice)

Quickpaw (white tom with hazel eyes, Nightfur's apprentice)

Stripedpaw (black tom with white stripes and green eyes. Sparrowheart's apprentice)

Queens:

Runningsky (light brown she-cat with white speckles, mother of Quickstorm's kits, Breezekit and Moorkit)

Elders:

Cedarwing (old ruddy colored she-cat)

Plovernose (cream colored tom)

Heathercloud (pale grey she-cat with white tipped fur)

Rabbitfoot (light grey tom with white underbelly)

**SunClan:**

Leader: Waterstar (black she-cat with deep blue eyes and blue-grey splotches)

Deputy: Darkblaze (fluffy dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Icefeather (long haired white she-cat with gray-blue specks on tail)

Apprenrice: Everpaw

Warriors:

Whiteflame (white tom with amber eyes)

Shadefeather (Balinese cat with green eyes)

Swiftbreeze (white tom with black spots, striped tail and green eyes)

Twigtail (ruddy tom with white tail tip)

Birchfoot (mud colored tom with yellow eyes)

Splashflame (white tom with ginger parches on his back)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (pale tabby tom, Whiteflame's apprentice)

Orangepaw (white she-cat with orange spots and paws, amber eyes. Shadefeather's apprentice)

Bearpaw (Brown tom with large paws and one stripe thru head to tail tip and amber eyes. Swiftbreeze's apprentice)

Woodenpaw (light brown she-cat with light green eyes. Twigtail's apprentice)

Everpaw (white she-cat with delicate golden markings. Icefeather's apprenrice)

Queens:

Berrytail (black with gray paws. Mother of Birchfoot's kits, Rosekit and Finchkit)

Primrosefur (long haired flame point with dark blue eyes, expecting Twigtail's kits)

Violetflower (fluffy white she-cat with light grey paws, ear tips, and tail tip with violet eyes)

Elders:

Weaselfoot (Ginger tom with amber eyes)

Foxtail (long haired ginger tom with plumy tail)

Larkflight (tortoiseshell she-cat with bushy tail, Weaselfoot's mate)

**Chapter 9- Too Young**

"Ok, I'm Skystar, a SunClan leader." Skykit declared. It was another day in the clearing. Today's game was 'gathering' in honor of the full moon tonight. Gingerkit nodded.

"I'm Gingerstar. I'm a MoorClan leader. Leafkit, how about you?" she asked.

"I'll be Leafstar the SwampClan leader." she mewed in reply. All three kits turned to Brightool, who lay sunning herself on a rock a few foxlengths away.

"Mama? Will you be Brightstar?" Gingerkit asked.

Brightpool chuckled. "No little one, but I'm sure Ravenpaw would be." she meowed, purring and gesturing to the approaching apprentice.

"Hey Ravenpaw!" Skykit yowled. The apprentice trudged over. "Yeah?"

"Will you play with us?" Leafkit inquired, looking up at the much larger apprentice. _'I''ll be like that one day.' _she promised silently.

Ravenpaw shook her head. "Sorry. Foxpond had me practice battle techniques all day today and I'm super tired. I still have to go help Applepaw clean out Sweetflower's nest yet." she mewed.

"Oh. Can we come watch?" Skykit asked. Gingerkit gawked at her sister, incredulous. When her gaze turned to Leafkit, she only shrugged.

"Uh...sure, but I don't think you'll find it too exciting." Ravenpaw agreed with a nod.

With that, she padded off. When they entered the elder's den, it smelled a lot better than they last remembered. It used to smell like dirty moss and rotting meat. Now it smelled like fresh squirrel and clean moss. It smelled damp and nice.

Ripplestream, backed to the farthest corner of the den by choice, ignored the apprentices and went back to cleaning her whiskers. Sweetflower purred at Ravenpaw when she came in. Applepaw had just left, carrying under her chin all the dirty moss. Ravenpaw was to get rid of any ticks and wait for Ivypaw and Applepaw to return with the fresh bedding.

"Hello little ones. You must be Brightpool's litter." the elder meowed. The three kits nodded, smiling. She seemed nice.

"Sit down, I'll tell a story." Sweetflower told them, and they obeyed.

"I'll be right back; I gotta get the mouse bile from Fawnfur's den." Ravenpaw said quickly before leaving.

"Alright. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll start with the days when I was a warrior. We had this argument with MoorClan. The edge of their territory used to belong to us. So Barkstar set out to talk to Harestar, obviously the MoorClan leader at the time. You've heard of him, haven't you?"

The kits shook their heads. "Well, he was a very noble leader. But he had one fault. He was quick to jump into battle. Barkstar was not that way. He liked to look at the situation from all aspects before doing anything.

"So they met at the border, each with some warriors with them. Then Harestar crossed the border outright, claiming it was MoorClan territory and he couldn't do anything about it. He was very aggressive, and his warriors took a few swipes at ours. Without warning, a whole flood of warriors, most likley almost all of the warriors-swarmed and joined Harestar. Barkstar was astonished, he hadn't planned on a full scale battle. Nonetheless, Harestar told his warriors to attack."

The kits gasped. "Immediately, one of the warriors in Barkstar's patrol went back to ForestClan, explaining what happened to Flamestripe, the deputy. She grabbed many warriors for the first wave and organized the second wave. Fawnfur, who was Fawnpaw at the time, was was assigned as the runner. If a warrior from her patrol told her they needed more warriors, she was responsible for running back to camp and telling the second wave it was time." The kits nodded, absorbed in the story.

"Back to the battle. When Harestar and his warriors attacked, we were outnumbered by quite a few." Sweetflower chuckled.

"Whoa." Gingerkit whispered. Her green eyes widened.

"The battle started. A warrior lunged at Barkstar, teeth bared. He tackled him to the ground, and they wrestled. Barkstar got scratched on the shoulder and tossed the warrior off before being attacked again. He rolled away a few fox lengths before coming face to face with a thorn sharp set of jaws. He rolled away again, but the MoorClan warrior followed, trying to find an opening to attack. Instead, Barkstar used his hind legs and caught the tom in the belly, sending him sprawling away with a yowl." Sweetflower meowed, grinning. The kits were hooked.

"The first wave hadn't yet arrived, and ForestClan was still outnumbered. So Barkstar insisted on driving them out. But the warriors kept coming. Barkstar was overwhelmed with many MoorClan warriors, since they had cats to spare they figured they should conquer any left standing. Barkstar encountered much, trying to fight them off all he could beside his brother Thrushclaw. When Barkstar admitted defeat, the chunk of land became MoorClan and ForestClan was forced to back out. But when the dust cleared and all was done, he found Thrushclaw dead."

The kits gasped, looks of sadness clouding their faces.

Sweetflower nodded. "Yes. Thrushclaw was a great warrior, noble, kind, and _so _loyal. It was a shame. He left behind a mate and kits. In fact, I believe one of them was named Fallenkit..."

The kits gasped again. "You mean _we're _related to a Clan _leader?_" Skykit exclaimed, mouth agape.

Sweetflower nodded and purred. "Why yes, it appears so."

"That's SO cool!" Gingerkit mewed, turning to her sisters.

Leafkit was smiling now, and so was Skykit. Then, Ravenpaw padded in. "But ForestClan hasn't lost any of its dignity. It lives on in his kit and grandkits." Sweetflower finished.

"Sorry it took so long, we had to go out and gather some." Ravenpaw muttered around a mouthful of a leaf containing mouse bile.

Setting it down, she asked; "You're telling them the battle story? About Barkstar?" She gave the elder a knowing smile before starting to remove her ticks.

"Yes." Sweetflower answered, smiling warmly back. Now Brightpool entered. "Oh, kits, there you are. Moonstar is holding a Clan meeting." she meowed. The kits excitedly bounded out, thanking Sweetflower over their shoulders with Ravenpaw on their heels.

"Tonight is the full moon." Moonstar began, looking up to the glowing silver disk in the sky.

"I will now choose warriors to accompany me at the gathering. Mintpetal, I'd like you to come. Fallenblaze, as our most senior warrior you will be kept in charge. Fawnfur, you as well of course. Flintheart, Skyflame, Leopardstorm, Ivysplash, and Foxpond as well. You may bring your apprentices." the leader finished.

"Yes, my first gathering..!" the kits heard Ravenpaw whisper triumphantly from behind them. After Moonstar disappeared back into her den, Ravenpaw ducked back inside to finish helping Sweetflower.

The kits, however, looked up at their mother, who sat beside them. "Mama, can _we _go to the gathering?" Gingerkit asked.

"please?" Skykit added sweetly, blinking her big blue eyes.

Brightpool looked down at them and purred, smiling. "No, little ones."

"Why not?" Leafkit asked, brow furrowed.

"Because kits aren't allowed to go. They're too young. When you're apprentices you may go." Brightpool answered.

Gingekrit hung her head. "Awwww." she muttered.

Leafkit nudged her. "Don't worry we'll get Ravenpaw to tell us when she gets back."

Gingerkit's head stayed hung. Brightpool shook her head. "No, you'll be in asleep by then." she told them, grinning.

"_AWWWW!__" _Gingerkit wailed again loudly, head bobbing from making her voice rise.

Skykit collapsed into her back, laughing. Leafkit soon joined her.

Brightpool chuckled. "Come, the moon is rising. I'll even be Brightstar with you. We can have our own gathering." she meowed.

"Ok!" Gingerkit agreed quickly, trotting back to the queen's den. Skykit and Leafkit immediately followed.

*A little whlie later...*

"Yes, Brightstar, our prey is running well too. We have a new apprentice as well, Invisiblepaw!" Gingerkit meowed in a fake haughty voice, gesturing with a turn of her head to the empty air beside her. Brightpool chuckled and Gingerkit's sisters dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Just then, the head of a black and grey she-cat poked in. "You guys ok?" It was Ivypaw, Ravenpaw's sister. "Vixenheart wasnt invited so I'm still here. She told me to make a round on all the dens." the apprenrice explained quickly.

Brightpool nodded. "We're doing lovely, thank you." she purred. As the apprentice turned to leave, Skykit said;

"Wait!" Ivypaw turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Come play with us!"

Ivypaw's ears flattened a little and she thought. There were still plenty of warriors left in camp, who would miss an apprentice for a little bit? "Ok." she agreed, smiling.

She joined them and sat down. The kits explained the game, and Ivypaw meowed; "Ok. I'm Ivystar of...MountainClan." She had to make a Clan up, given there were only four Clans and five cats.

"Why thank you Brightstar. Yes, prey is running well, and I'm so glad to be here." Ivypaw mewed, smiling.

They joked and laughed all night, sharing stories and experiences. A while later, the kits grew so tired they fell alseep. Brightpool thanked Ivypaw for visiting when Vixenheart called her back, curling her tail around her kits and slipping into sleep herself.

A while after _that, _the gathering patrol returned, tired, silent as to not disturb others, but happy. Each cat went to his or her nest and closed their eyes; drifting into the lulling tide of sleep that beckoned them into its warm embrace.

**A/N: That PERSON: Aw, thanks! That made my day! :)**

**Thank all of you who submitted characters! Hope the wait was worth it! ****please leave a comment and let me know what you think! ;D**


	10. A Big Step

**A/N: ****ISeekSeekers(guest:)**** Aw, thanks!**

**Chapter 10- A Big Step**

**ForestClan:**

Leader: Moonstar (light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Mintpetal (silver tabby she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Fawnfur (fawn ticked tabby she-cat with yellow left eye and milky white blind right eye)

Warriors:

Fallenblaze (cream colored tom with ruddy-brown markings and blue eyes)

Vixenheart (slim red ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Brightpool (cream tabby she-cat)

Flintheart (ginger tom with green eyes)

Skyflame (flame colored tabby tom with light blue eyes)

Foxpond (dark tabby tom with green eyes)

Leopardstorm (creamy furred she-cat with blue eyes)

Hawkfrost (handsome ruddy tabby tom with tawny markings and blue eyes)

Ivysplash (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes)

Spiritsky (silver she cat-with unusual silver purple tinged eyes)

Apprentices:

Applepaw (silver she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Flintheart's apprentice)

Birdpaw (white she-cat with dark yellow eyes, Leopardstorm's apprentice)

Bladepaw (grey tom with black paws and tail tip with dark brown eyes. Spiritsky's apprentice)

Ravenpaw (black she-cat with blue eyes, Foxpond's apprentice)

Ivypaw (Ravenpaw's sister, grey and black she-cat, Vixenheart's apprentice)

Gingerpaw (ruddy colored tabby she-cat with green eyes, Hawkfrost's apprentice)

Skypaw (pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Ivysplash's apprentice)

Leafpaw (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, Fawnfur's apprentice)

Queens:

Whitecloud (white tabby she-cat with amber eyes-expecting)

Cherryfur (adoptive mother of Carrotkit, white queen with amber eyes)

Hollystream (Cherryfur's sister, dark tabby with amber eyes)

Elders:

Adderseye (brown tom with missing eye, moved to elder's den after injury)

Sweetflower (cream she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip)

Calmheart (brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes)

Togerstripe (black tabby tom)

Fallowfrost (brown and black Bengal tabby she-cat)

Ripplestream (oldest she-cat in the Clan. Scruffy silver tabby)

**SwampClan:**

Leader: Wildstar (calico tom with a hole in one ear)

Deputy: Frozenpond (silver tabby she-cat with dark hazel eyes)

Medicine Cat: Hazelspots (white she-cat with black paws and barely visible bump on her head)

Apprentice: Soothpaw (light grey she-cat with deep blue eyes)

Warriors:

Rootclaw (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Snowpelt (white tom with grey spot on his chest and blue eyes)

Marshpelt (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Heronwing's mate)

Blossomfoot (tortoiseshell she-cat with one white paw)

Brightfang (white she-cat with silver spots and blue eyes)

Heronwing (grey tabby she-cat)

Shadowclaw (smoky black tom)

Eaglefoot (black tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentices:

Waterpaw (white tom with yellow eyes, Rootclaw's apprentice)

Flowerpaw (pale brown she-cat with green eyes. Blossomfoot's apprentice)

Fishpaw (pale grey tom with amber eyes. Shadowclaw's apprentice)

Marshpaw (dark brown tabby tom. Eaglefoot's apprentice)

Berrypaw (small blue grey she-cat. Brightfang's apprentice)

Queens:

Nightpetal (black she-cat with small white spots and yellow-green eyes, mother of Snowpelt's kits Deerkit and Foxkit)

Mistyfern (former kittypet. Birman cat-expecting Rootclaw's kits)

Elders:

Frogclaw (skinny brown tabby she-cat with scarred muzzle)

Leafstorm (Ginger and white she-cat)

Trouttail (old dark grey tom)

Mossfang (grey tom with green eyes)

Yellowflame (skinny ginger she-cat with cream colored markings)

Pebblespots (once powerful brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**MoorClan:**

Leader: Breezestar (lithe grey tom with white paws)

Deputy: Brambleheart (pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Featherdrop (gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors:

Sparrowheart (brown-black tom)

Rabbitclaw (gray tom with amber eyes)

Nightfur (black she-cat with bright hazel eyes)

Blackwinter (Nightfur's brother, black tom with amber eyes)

Quickstorm (pale grey tom with blue eyes)

Grasstail (light brown tom with green eyes)

Cloudpelt (grey and white she-cat)

Gorsepetal (golden tabby she-cat with long tail)

Apprentices:

Creekpaw (dark tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, Rabbitclaw's apprentice)

Quickpaw (white tom with hazel eyes, Nightfur's apprentice)

Stripedpaw (black tom with white stripes and green eyes. Sparrowheart's apprentice)

Queens:

Runningsky (light brown she-cat with white speckles, mother of Quickstorm's kits, Breezekit and Moorkit)

Elders:

Cedarwing (old ruddy colored she-cat)

Plovernose (cream colored tom)

Heathercloud (pale grey she-cat with white tipped fur)

Rabbitfoot (light grey tom with white underbelly)

**SunClan:**

Leader: Waterstar (black she-cat with deep blue eyes and blue-grey splotches)

Deputy: Darkblaze (fluffy dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Icefeather (long haired white she-cat with gray-blue specks on tail)

Apprenrice: Everpaw

Warriors:

Whiteflame (white tom with amber eyes)

Shadefeather (Balinese cat with green eyes)

Swiftbreeze (white tom with black spots, striped tail and green eyes)

Twigtail (ruddy tom with white tail tip)

Birchfoot (mud colored tom with yellow eyes)

Splashflame (white tom with ginger parches on his back)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (pale tabby tom, Whiteflame's apprentice)

Orangepaw (white she-cat with orange spots and paws, amber eyes. Shadefeather's apprentice)

Bearpaw (Brown tom with large paws and one stripe thru head to tail tip and amber eyes. Swiftbreeze's apprentice)

Woodenpaw (light brown she-cat with light green eyes. Twigtail's apprentice)

Everpaw (white she-cat with delicate golden markings. Icefeather's apprenrice)

Queens:

Berrytail (black with gray paws. Mother of Birchfoot's kits, Rosekit and Finchkit)

Primrosefur (long haired flame point with dark blue eyes, expecting Twigtail's kits)

Violetflower (fluffy white she-cat with light grey paws, ear tips, and tail tip with violet eyes)

Elders:

Weaselfoot (Ginger tom with amber eyes)

Foxtail (long haired ginger tom with plumy tail)

Larkflight (tortoiseshell she-cat with bushy tail, Weaselfoot's mate)

It was an early morning. Brightpool woke up and her kits up a little earlier than usual. "Little ones, wake up."

The sleeping bundles of fur reluctantly stirred and sat up. "Mama," Leafkit moaned tiredly. "It's so early!"

"Yes I know, but today's your apprentice ceremony." her mother meowed between grooming her daughters. Instantly, the three kits woke up, eyes bright and tails bushy.

"Really?" Skykit exclaimed, blinking.

Brightpool chuckled. "Yes." she said.

"Wow!" came Gingerkit's voice.

"Yay!" Leafkit squealed.

Finally, when Moonstar was ready, she got up on Tall Rock and meowed; "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather for a Clan meeting."

Cats pooled beneath the leader and stared up at her. Brightpool sat at the entrance of the queen's den with her kits in front of her. She could tell they could barely contain their excitement.

"Today we have three new apprentices joining us. Leafkit, Gingerkit, Skykit, please join me." With wide eyes, the kits for the last time padded out of the nursery as a kit, and scrambled up the large rock to stand beside their leader.

"Gingerkit, from this day forward you will be known as Gingerpaw. Hawkfrost, I hope you pass your great battke techniques onto your apprentice." Moonstar meowed. The two cats touched noses, and Moonstar turned to Leafkit.

"Leafkit, from this day forward you will be known as Leafpaw. Fawnfur will be your mentor. Fawnfur, I hope you pass your wonderful knowledge of healing onto your apprenrice. And last but not least, Skykit." Leafpaw touched Fawnfur's nose with her own, then turned to watch her sister receive her apprentice name and mentor.

"Skykit, from now on you will be known as Skypaw. Ivysplash, I hope you pass on your valuable hunting skills onto your apprenrice." Again, the two cats touched noses before facing their Clanmates. Leafpaw felt like they were all little ants from Tall Rock.

"_Gingerpaw, Leafpaw, Skypaw!_" the Clan chanted.

Leafkit purred. She felt amazing. After the excitement died down a bit, the three new apprentices made their way down to the clearing.

Several 'congratulations' rang out, or a nod of approval before they joined their mentors. All six cats stood facing each other in a small circle. "We tour the territory first, correct?" Leopardstorm mewed. Fawnfur and Foxpond nodded and started off.

"I'm super glad to be in the apprentice den now!" Skypaw sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but it's super crowded. I mean, I bet Applepaw or someone is bound to have their warrior's ceremony soon." Gingerpaw meowed.

"I hope so." Leafpaw giggled. She went back to stare at the forest surrounding her, admiring every tree and object.

Beautiful sunlight delicately streamed through gaps in the tree's leaves or shone through the leaves, giving it an amazing dappled effect on the forest floor, which was strewn with pine needles, and acorns.

"Ok." Foxpond's voice rang out. "This is the MoorClan border." he meowed.

Leafpaw shuddered at the sight of open land like that. It was strange to her. A few trees dotted the edges of the territory, maybe there was a bush or two somewhere in the distance, but mostly just open moor. Leafpaw couldn't stand the thought of just sleeping in the open like that. Leopardstorm marked the border and they pushed on. "SwampClan." This time Fawnfur mewed.

It smelled strongly of pine, and a damp, pungent scent. "Ugh." Skypaw spat.

Gingerpaw giggled. "They eat lizards y'know."

Skykit visibly crouched back and squeezed her eyes shut. "Aw, really?"

Leafpaw laughed along with Gingerpaw.

Leafpaw could soon tell they were approaching another Clan's territory by the change of smell. "SunClan?" she guessed.

"Very good." Fawnfur meowed before nodding.

Leafpaw beamed. "Try hard." Skypaw snickered as she skipped past her.

Leafpaw grinned slyly and caught up with her. "So?" she asked. Her sister only still smiled back at her. Leafpaw shook her head and sped up to walk next to her mentor.

By now it was sunhigh, but the new apprentices felt like it had been moons. At the moment they were sharing a large squirrel by Broken Tree, a hollowed out tree stump where the fresh kill was kept. "I wonder what we're going to do now." Gingerpaw meowed.

Leafpaw shrugged. "I'm probably going to learn some medicine cat code I heard about and try to memorize some herbs." she said.

Her sisters shrugged, "We'll probably like practice our hunting crouch all day." Gingerpaw laughed. Skypaw stood and started walking while trying to keep her legs straight.

"This is how we'll look after sundown." she chortled. Leafpaw and Gingerpaw laughed.

"Well, see you guys tonight." Leafpaw sighed. Her sisters nodded and trotted off, and Leafpaw padded to the medicine den, where she found Fawnfur.

"Ready to begin?"

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to get _something_ up for you guys. Hope you liked it! As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
